


Evanora Guillard: Zelda Spellman's First Love

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: This story builds on the fanfic entitled The Discovery of Self - Zelda's Coming Out Story.Specifically, this story talks about Zelda's first love, Evanora Guillard and how they came to be together.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923328
Kudos: 10





	Evanora Guillard: Zelda Spellman's First Love

Evanora Guillard wasn’t just a Parisian witch - she was a shapeshifter and a car thief. Orphaned at a young age by wealthy mortal parents who were afraid of her ability to shift into any person she saw, Evanora grew up on the streets of Paris and stole cars for money. Suffering through a terrible childhood in the City of Light, she had learned how to become anyone but herself. 

The dark-haired witch could seamlessly shift her body to the likeness of any one on the street, she just needed to study them once to be able to mimic their form, but she couldn’t hold the shift forever. She used this to her advantage when she began to steal cars, shifting to look like the owner of the car in order to pick it up from the valet and drive it away. She only stole expensive cars and because of that, she needed connections that could buy the car from her and sell it. Her connections knew her true form because by the time she arrived at their warehouse, she wasn’t able to hold the shift any longer; they didn’t know her name but they knew what she looked like and they had her on camera. 

Evanora Guilard started stealing cars at 14 years old and it took a decade for her to be discovered. After a particularly difficult heist involving millions of dollars in stolen Lamborghini Venenos, Eva found herself speeding along the Champs-Élysées shifting back into her true form while the Gendarmerie nationale raced alongside her. With a prayer to the Goddess, Evanora drove her Lamborghini into the Seine, quickly shifting into a fish in order to save herself from the debris and make her escape. 

Unable to stay in Paris and knowing her face would be plastered all over the European news, Evanora decided to choose a small American town to find sanctuary and wait for the heat to blow over. Massachusetts was known to be full of witches and Greendale, as the location where Lucifer fell, seemed like an appropriate choice. Evanora bought five tickets with five different passports and five different faces - this was how many times she would need to shift during the flight in order to ensure her true face was never revealed. She boarded five different times in order to maintain the facade that these five people existed and throughout the flight, she switched seats numerous times. 

By the time she arrived in Greendale, she was exhausted and she spent her first week chain smoking in her hotel room with room service and the international news informing her that the Gendarmerie nationale in Paris assumed she was dead. Evanora grieved for her city as she would never be able to return there. Another few days passed and she ran out of cigarettes - it was time to rejoin the world. She took a shower, styled her dark hair, lined her eyes, and smeared wine-coloured lipstick across her full lips. She dressed in a white pantsuit, slung her Chanel handbag over her forearm, and slid into her Jimmy Choos. She was tired of hiding - it was time Evanora Guillard introduced herself to Greendale. 

### 

“Uhh...bonjour. May I have one?” Evanora stepped up to a striking redheaded woman, motioning to the cigarette she was smoking.

Zelda pulled a thin cigarette from her gold case and handed it to Evanora, holding up her lighter and lighting it for the Frenchwoman; “I’m Zelda Spellman…..you must be new here?”

Eva took a long draw from the cigarette and blew it out in a french inhale, the smoke billowing from between her lips as she inhaled it back through her nose. Zelda raised an eyebrow at the trick and leaned back against the brick of the hospital where she’d been studying for her midwifery final. Evanora decided to try something different - she decided to be somewhat honest.

“My name is Evanora Guillard. I arrived last week from Europe - I’m just getting settled here. I couldn’t stay where I was and I’m not sure how long I’ll be visiting Greendale but so far I am….” her eyes travelled slowly up and down Zelda’s lithe figure. “...intrigued.”

“I see….” Zelda crushed her cigarette against the wall and tossed the butt into a nearby trash can. “I can imagine you may be getting sick of room service at the one sad hotel we have here - would you care to join me for dinner tonight? My sister recently left for England to help our nephew and it’s just me in the house. I would welcome the company.”

Evanora took another drag of her cigarette, studying Zelda. She felt like she could trust her, the witch had no reason to care about what happened in Paris. She was also drawn to her; the redhead’s distinct fashion sense and air of superiority appealed to Eva. The witches were very similar in personality and yet, so very different. She nodded with a soft smile, “I would like that very much, Mademoiselle Spellman. Merci.”

“Oh please, Zelda is fine. I have to get back to my studies but you can find me tonight at the Spellman Mortuary, you can’t miss it, it’s a large dark estate a few blocks northeast of here. Come around 7pm for dinner?” Evanora nodded and Zelda smiled as she turned and walked back into the building. 

### 

Walking up to the Spellman Mortuary, Evanora was surprised to find that she felt nervous. The house loomed above her, dark and intimidating; she had dressed intentionally for the evening in a short black dress that dipped low in the back paired with her red soled Louboutin’s. Her mouth painted with her signature lipstick the same colour as the wine in Bordeaux, France, her eyeliner winged gracefully at the end, and her hair curled slightly.

When Zelda opened the door, a gasp threatened to emit from Evanora’s lips; she was a vision in wine-coloured velvet and lace, her long sleeved dress falling to her knees. Eva was so distracted, she forgot to greet the mistress of the house. Zelda opened the door wide and welcomed her inside, “Good evening Evanora, please come in.”

“Bien...merci.” Evanora stuttered slightly and followed the witch inside.

“Come, dinner is almost ready. Please have a seat - would you care for some wine?” Zelda was a gracious host, gesturing for the Parisian witch to sit at the kitchen table where she’d lit candles and set the table with her best china.

“Oui, merci. Thank you. Of course, being French, I love wine.” Evanora settled into her seat and laughed softly, playing to the stereotypes most Americans had of French people.

“I decided to make you New England clam chowder and homemade biscuits as a welcome to Massachusetts. Oh Satan! I hope you’re not allergic to seafood?” Zelda spun around, brows furrowed. 

“No chérie, I’m not. Merci. That sounds délicieuse.” Her eyes fell on the pale curve of Zelda’s neck as she poured white wine into her crystal glass.

As Zelda served the food, Evanora took in her surroundings, her eyes falling on a taxidermy dog in the corner; “Oh that’s Vinegar Tom…my familiar.” Zelda put a bowl of steaming chowder and plate of warm biscuits in front of Evanora.

Evanora wasn’t sure how to deal with the idea of a taxidermied animal being addressed as a witch’s current familiar, so she turned the attention on the food instead; “This looks merveilleuse, Zelda, merci beaucoup!”

Zelda smiled in thanks, studying the French witch before her. Clearly she was beautiful, she had a charming accent, and she was full of mystery but Zelda wondered what made her leave Paris and why she’d chosen Greendale as her sanctuary. Her reverie was interrupted by Evanora’s question, “What are you studying?”

“Oh, I’m in my final year of midwifery and my test is next week. When you ran into me, I was studying at the hospital. I’ve been fortunate enough to be given permission to observe births and ask questions should I have any. I will be happy to be finished, I’m keen to get started on my career.”

“That sounds like a very rewarding profession but, if I may ask, if your sister is in England and you are focusing on midwifery, who is going to run the mortuary?” 

Zelda sighed softly. “You’re a perceptive woman, aren’t you? My sister going to England was not planned - she is going to help our nephew who has gotten himself in some trouble. Neither of us are sure exactly how long she will be there but the mortuary will have to be closed until she returns. I simply can’t do both.”

Her chowder and biscuits finished, Evanora leaned back in her chair with her wine; “This may be very forward of me and I apologize if it is but I am in need of a job while I’m here. Would you consider allowing me to help you with the mortuary until your sister returns? You don’t have to give me an answer now, think on it and we can meet again to discuss it.”

Zelda’s brows raised at the suggestion and her mind wandered to the possibilities. It would take so much pressure off of her, she would be free to focus entirely on midwifery, and if she gave Evanora one of the (many) empty rooms in the house she would not have to live alone. Sipping from her wine goblet, Zelda didn’t want to give into impulse so she nodded, “I will think on it. Let’s meet again after my final exams next week?”

“I would like that very much. Merci beaucoup for dinner, it was delicious, and the company even more so.” Evanora stood, reaching out to take Zelda’s hand and placing a lipstick stained kiss on her knuckles, “Bonne nuit ma belle.”

“Goodnight.” Zelda walked Evanora to the door and watched her walk down the steps and into the night. Closing the door, Zelda released the breath she had been holding and wondered if it was lunacy to be considering inviting a stranger into her home. The butterflies in her stomach suggesting that she may also be considering inviting a stranger into her heart.

### 

A week later, the witches met again at the Spellman Mortuary. Evanora brought a bottle of Veuve Clicquot and a bouquet of dark purple calla lilies to celebrate Zelda passing her midwifery exam. Zelda gasped when she opened the door and accepted the bouquet, “How did you know those were my favourite?”

“I have my ways…” Eva’s smile was beguiling as she swept passed Zelda and moved with confidence into the kitchen. “Where are your champagne flutes, ma belle?”

Zelda blushed softly and put the lilies in a vase in the middle of the kitchen table as Evanora took over in the kitchen, pouring the champagne and holding it up for a toast, “To you, midwife Spellman. Félicitations et bonne future!”

The witches took their champagne into the sitting room where Zelda had a fire roaring. The redhead turned to Evanora with a tilt to her head, regarding her seriously; “I’ve thought about your proposal and my reservations have to do with not knowing you. I will be frank, this empty house is lonely and I would appreciate the company of another person living here with me while Hilda is away; furthermore, I cannot run the mortuary while also attending to my midwifery patients and it would be a shame for the residents of Greendale to have to go to Riverdale for funeral services. But can I trust you?”

Evanora was surprised at Zelda’s candor but she recognized that the witch was no nonsense. This was a business transaction and as the head of the family while her brother was travelling with his wife, Zelda Spellman had the family’s honour to uphold. The dark-haired Parisian took a sip from her flute and cleared her throat, “If I reveal my greatest secret, one that not another soul knows, perhaps you will feel that you can trust me afterall.”

Zelda’s brows lifted as Evanora stood. In the matter of a breath, Eva’s human form melted away and a black cat was left in her place. The cat trotted over to Zelda and, purring, rubbed its body on her legs before jumping in her lap. “What in Satan’s name….” Zelda hissed, reaching out to stroke the silken fur, looking into the cat’s very human eyes. Just as quickly, the cat melted and Zelda grunted as her lap was filled with a beautiful shape shifting witch. Their eyes locked and Zelda felt the weight of the past several years denied the softness of a woman’s touch. Her thoughts swirled around two words _kiss me_ and she realized when Evanora smiled that their connection went deeper than physical, the witch had heard her thoughts, and their mouths met in celebration of their future. 

### 

A year had passed since Evanora Guillard moved into the Spellman house and took over managing the Mortuary. Zelda had offered her a beautiful bedroom in another wing of the house, giving her space to be independent and alone when she wanted to be but most evenings were spent in Zelda’s bed. The witches had become inseparable. Zelda was head over heels for the French witch and Evanora was comfortably satisfied with the domesticity of their lives….for now. 

“Satan help me. Helping five screaming witches come into this world one after the other leads to an exhausting night!” Zelda ran her hands through her hair, pulling pins out and letting the carmine tresses fall around her face as she kicked off her shoes and fell into bed beside a sleepy Evanora.

“Mmm, mon amour, and I had to bury Geraldine Grundy yesterday - you remember her, oui? She was having an affair with her underage music student Ben Button and was killed by the Black Hood - strangled with her own cello bow. It was a very...err...creative murder but difficult to disguise when the family asked for an open casket. It was a long day.” Evanora pulled Zelda close and kissed her neck. “Perhaps you should shower before bed and I will join you to shower before the start of my day…”

Zelda grinned and grabbed Evanora’s hand, yanking her from the bed and pulling her towards the bathroom. Clothes flew behind them as hands pulled at limbs and they stumbled their way into the shower, turning on the water just as their mouths met. A torrent of spray drowned their kiss and soaked their hair as tongues swirled and Zelda gripped Evanora’s shoulders, digging her nails in as she pushed the French witch down to her knees on the shower floor, throwing one leg over Eva’s shoulder and leaning back against the wall. With a chuckle at Zelda’s dominance, the dark-haired witch grabbed Zelda’s ass viciously and slid her mouth between silky thighs. Gasping, Zelda gripped Evanora’s hair and pulled her closer, spiraling towards that edge for endless moments before she was propelled off of it. The force of her release sent her to the ground laughing, she pulled Evanora into her arms, sharing the laugh as the water washed them clean of all their so-called sins. 

### 

Zelda hung up the phone and turned to look at Evanora, “My sister is coming home. Apparently my nephew has been plotting to blow up the Vatican and she needs to bring him home, where he’ll be under house arrest. Edward and Diana will also be coming home as Edward needs to take his place as High Priest of the Church of Night after all of his travelling and research…..so it looks like you’ll be meeting the whole family!” 

Evanora tried not to grimace. It had been two and a half years of relative bliss sprinkled with monotony and after a lifetime of adventure and instability, Eva had welcomed the calm and predictability of her life with Zelda Spellman; but she’d never truly trusted her place among the Greendale witches and she hadn’t joined the Church of Night in the time that she’d been living there. She feared that once Edward Spellman returned as the man of the house and the High Priest, Zelda would feel pressured to include Eva in the Satanic traditions they upheld. Having never belonged to a coven, Evanora was not certain that it was something she cared to participate in - she was a solitary witch and she preferred it that way.

Zelda’s eyes filled with tears as she moved away from the phone on the wall and took Evanora’s hand in hers, desperately pulling her closer - they didn’t need words between them, Zelda knew Eva’s thoughts; “Don’t go Eva.”

“Chérie. There is nothing in Greendale for me; with your family’s return I will be without a job, without independence, and without solitude. You cannot expect me to sit around and wait for you to be ready to travel the world like we’ve always talked about. What am I to do in the meantime?”

Zelda was annoyed by the tears welling in her eyes and she took a step into Evanora’s space, stealing her cigarette and taking a long drag from it; “What do you mean there’s nothing for you here? I am here!” She tried to blink back her tears, praying to Satan that they wouldn’t betray her and fall down her cheeks.

“Mon amour...your place is here, with your family but it is not my place...” Eva’s voice was a purr, silky and smooth as scotch.

Zelda crushed the cigarette into the ashtray, sliding her hand along Evanora’s hip and under her jacket to press against the naked small of her back. Pulling the Frenchwoman close, Zelda’s warm mouth invited a kiss as she transported both of them back to her bedroom. Her fingers deftly undoing the buttons on Eva’s jacket and pants, moving quicker she yanked at the fabric and tore it from the French witch’s lithe form. Pulling Eva’s chemise up and over her head, Zelda’s chest heaved with her emblazoned display of affection. 

Eva growled and bit at the bottom of Zelda’s lip, pulling the redheaded witch down onto the bed with her. Reaching around, Eva slowly pulled at the zipper of Zelda’s dress, dragging her nails down the vulnerable back-flesh that appeared as the zipper slid lower. Zelda whimpered softly and arched into Eva’s touch, dropping her mouth to the witch’s neck and nibbling down to her breasts. Swirling her tongue around a pert rosey nipple, Zelda sucked it into her mouth and bore down with her teeth. Evanora cried out in surprise and shoved Zelda, pulling her dress down her arms and releasing it at her waist.

Both women shifted and wiggled to free themselves of their clothing. Naked, they dove onto and into each other. Their passion leaving them in a twist of limbs pushing and pulling, sinking and driving; panting, the witches continued their assault on one another until they’d both shattered from the inside out. Afterwards, Eva lit a cigarette and Zelda rested her head on the palm of her hand, looking down at the Frenchwoman, stroking a soft line from the witch’s collarbone down to her hip as she whispered, “Stay, Eva.” 

Eva was quiet, smoking her cigarette until there was nothing left, before she discarded it and turned to Zelda. Reaching up, she stroked the redhead’s cheek, pressed a tender kiss to her mouth, then shook her head; “I can’t ma chérie. Je suis désolée. I should go.”

Zelda watched her first love walk out of her room and felt her heart burst. She rolled onto her stomach, buried her face in her pillow, and sobbed. Exhausted, she fell asleep; the next morning she awoke to a fresh lipstick in the French witch’s favourite colour on the pillow next to her. As she slid the dark red colour across her own lips, Zelda vowed to be less cavalier with her heart.


End file.
